Charity
by OrenjiCloud
Summary: Ed is forced to participate in a Fundraiser...Yaoi Smut, not your thing, then please don't read.


A/N: Takes place after the movie, possible spoilers if you haven't seen the entire series and movie. Shameless YAOI Smut with very little Plot, WAFF, LEMON. Not your thing, then don't read. First fanfiction, Constructive Criticism welcome, but no flaming please. Not Betaed, so all mistakes are mine. EDXROY fic

Disclaimer: Do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or it's characters...Just like to play with them...

Morning before Work

Edward Elric's House

When Edward woke this morning he knew that this day was going to be one of his most difficult days ever. The colonel bastard had informed him earlier in the week that he, the FullMetal Alchemist, the People's alchemist had been hand chosen by the Fuhrer to participate in a charity fundraising event. Edward had no problem with helping with charity events, though he thought personal charity was more commendable then these large events in which people participated in, in order to look good in front of their friends and colleagues. This particular event was going to be a bitch, and he was glad Alphonse had chosen to visit Winry this week, so that he would not witness his older brother's humiliation.

Edward woke ten minutes before his alarm went off; and as he lay in bed he pondered options for escaping his upcoming day. He would rather face a pissed off Envy intent on killing him, than what was in store for him. Roy Mustang, a.k.a the colonel bastard, had the immense pleasure in telling Ed that he was going to be auctioned off to the highest bidder in the upcoming charity event. Since Mustang had been laughing hard as he told this to a very flustered Ed, he neglected to tell Edward what he was being auctioned as: a date, a slave for a day or something so horrifying FullMetal's mind could not fathom it.

As Edward showered, he thought of what else his direct superior had told him. Mustang or Roy as Edward sometimes thought of him when he was alone; had instructed Edward to dress nicely and warned him that he would be required to remove his shirt during the auction. Since there was little Ed could do about this unclothing, he decided not to think about it. Since his return from the other side of the gate, Edward had been having weird thoughts about his superior officer. And if he was going to be completely honest he had been having those odd thoughts long before he left. When FullMetal saw Hughes for the first time on the other side of the gate, the hope he would see Roy again was born. Everyday he was on the other side of the gate he had searched for Roy.

As he slowly soaped his body his thoughts of the Flame alchemist turned somewhat more erotic. He made his way down to his throbbing groin and began to stroke it gently with his flesh hand. He groaned loudly as he imagined it was Roy's glove roughened hands jerking him off. His cold metal hand reached down and gently cupped his hot aching balls. Ed began panting heavily, his hips jerking rapidly as his hands quickened their pace. As he came, Edward screamed Roy's name, cum covering his hand and the tile wall. As he leaned against the shower wall recovering from his explosive orgasm, he blushed hotly at what he had just done, even though it wasn't the first time and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Edward knew he would never live it down if Roy knew that he was at the center of Ed's every erotic thought and dream.

Edward turned off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist as he exited the shower. As he stood in front of the mirror, drying his golden hair with another towel he looked at his body, blushing slightly. The thought of all the people who would see him without his shirt caused him to cringe. He was not ashamed of his automail, it made him a complete person; allowing him to complete his journey in restoring his brother's body, and he had missed it terribly during the two years he spent on the other side of the gate, but… He hated when people stared at the automail. When he was at Central he had gotten into the habit of wearing gloves, so that people would not blatantly stare at him, which always happened when his automail was in plain view. Edward sighed, and went to his bedroom in the small house he rented to oil his metal arm and leg. The day was just beginning and it was already starting out as the day from hell.

Roy Mustang's House

Roy woke more slowly than Edward, as he had nothing to really dread during the upcoming day. In fact he was positively looking forward to the fundraiser in which Edward would be sold to the highest bidder. Plus as today was special, he had absolutely no paperwork to do, which thrilled him beyond belief. Roy, sometimes known simply as Mustang, more often as the Flame alchemist, and by one chibi alchemist as Colonel Bastard, stretched slowly, than flopping back down, snuggling into his covers. In the six months Edward had been home, Roy was once again getting used to sleeping through the night. He had his old job back, and was almost happy…while he still suffered nightmares, they were not as intense as the ones he had when Edward disappeared. The ones which showed Edward crying himself to sleep, or sometimes being tortured, or worse the ones which didn't show Ed at all, as though he never existed; those were always the worst.

Roy, who was never concerned with getting to work on time, snuggled deeper into his pillow. When FullMetal had returned, Roy had tried his hardest to get their working relationship back to where it was before he disappeared. He still teased FullMetal about his height, his temper and all the things which could and often did make the chibi alchemist explode. As hard as Roy tried to make things as they were in the past, they both had changed, as had the world in which they lived in. Edward had succeeded in returning Alphonse to his original body at great expense to himself. Roy had killed the homunculus Pride, and lost an eye in the battle. Though Ed had not lost the fire and drive which made him a wonderful alchemist, he no longer had a goal which being a State Alchemist could help him achieve. Roy was worried that one day soon FullMetal would up and quit the military and disappear from his life once again. Roy often wondered what would happen to him if this happened…Edward was the one thing that kept him tied to the military.

When Roy closed his eyes he had images of Edward in his mind. Those golden cat eyes that could and did on a regular basis shoot sparks at him, the cocky grin, and the long honey colored hair which Roy knew felt like silk. He thought Ed looked and acted like a cat. A cute chibi neko is how Mustang pictured Ed at times. During his self imposed exile, Roy had come across a stray cat that had reminded him of FullMetal. The kitten was finicky and aggressive, at first more likely to bite the hand that attempted to feed it than accept affection. As time passed, as they became used to each other, affection blossomed between them. Roy still had the kitten, which he never named, but in his mind he saw Ed in the kitten. He would deny it to his dying day, but when he would stroke the little kitten, sometimes (most times to be perfectly honest) he would imagine it was Edward he was stroking. Edward who had finally come to accept and enjoy the affection he bestowed upon him.

Just thinking about Ed turned Roy was making him hard, as it always did. Roy flipped on his back and reached for his throbbing cock. He concentrated on the tip swirling the pre cum which was already leaking out of slit, around. Roy spread his legs, which were bent at the knee, with his feet pressed firmly to the bed; wider. He imagined Edward with his head bent over his cock sucking lightly, his flesh hand wrapped around the base of his dick, while his metal hand played with his aching balls, his long golden hair tickling the insides of his thighs. He groaned loudly as Edward opened those honey colored eyes and stared at him, while his hot mouth pleasured him as no woman had ever done. As Roy's hand began working faster, his hips jerking, and his dick sliding farther down FullMetal's throat, he screamed his release, as he came all over his hand and chest. Roy panted heavily while he tried to pull himself out of his imagination and back to reality. Which was him lying on his blue, cum spattered sheets and white comforter, no Edward present. When he looked towards the door, finally able to get up to take a shower and head to work, he saw his kitten just inside the door, with a knowing look on the neko's face. Roy blushed slightly at the intrusion, and began the rest of his daily routine.

At the Office

Colonel Roy Mustang's Office

As the all day fundraising event was about to begin, Roy Mustang sat behind his desk, while he waited for the tornado that was FullMetal to arrive. He smiled as he thought about a younger Edward Elric, who would come ranting into his office, with his hair in a sloppy braid, his tight leather pants, black tank top and red swirling coat. He would slam his hands on Roy's desk, always demanding an explanation about one thing or another. Always ready to jump at any perceived comment on his shortness, which Roy always provided. Roy put his "colonel face" on as he heard Edward enter the outer door, and stop to chat with Hawkeye. As he always did, he blinked when an older, more distinguished FullMetal came through the door. Edward no longer wore his long hair in a braid; rather it was in a neat ponytail, which almost reached his ass. He still occasionally wore his leather pants and red coat, but these days he could be found in trousers with a white button up shirt and black vest. Clothes he had gotten used to wearing while on the other side of the gate. "He is so fucking beautiful" was the only thought running through Roy Mustang's head as he looked at Ed.

Edward paused upon entering Roy's office. He glanced at the older alchemist who sat behind the desk, and simply admired his beauty. Since his return from the other side of the gate he had to fight the instinct to crawl on Roy's lap, and run his fingers across his face, around the eye patch Roy constantly wore, and cry for the older man. Edward did not think the patch detracted from Roy's beauty, rather it added depth to it. The tears which he always fought were for leaving him to fight Pride alone. For leaving him to deal with the aftermath of a private war, only few knew about. Instead of doing what his instinct dictated, he put on his "work face."

He strode into the room, slamming his hands down on the desk, "Damn it Colonel Bastard, can't you get me out of this stupid fucking auction?!"

"Now now FullMetal, you know it's for a good cause," Roy returned with a wicked grin on his face.

"Come on Mustang, you know I have better things to be doing, than this right? I have work!" Edward decided to try a new tact, sweet talking rather than throwing a tantrum.

"Your work can wait a couple of days while you enjoy the fundraiser Ed. And don't forget, the new Fuhrer demands this." Roy answered, dimming the grin on his face. He thought Edward looked more freaked out than usual.

"Fuck it! Fine I will do what is asked of me, but I want to know what I am being auctioned as!" Edward demanded, with more fire than usual in his golden eyes.

"Oh, I thought I told you FullMetal, you are being auctioned as a Slave-for-a-Day." Roy's shit eating grin returned full force, at the look on FullMetal's face.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Edward cried, paling before turning 180 degrees and walking out of the office.

Havoc, Hawkeye, Fuery, Falman and Breda who had been listening behind the closed door, jumped out of the way as a dejected FullMetal walked out. Havoc was slightly disappointed in Edward's lukewarm reaction; he was missing the spastic tantrums which a younger FullMetal had in the past always provided them with. Hawkeye looked worried, while Fuery, Breda and Falman went back to their work.

Hawkeye was the first to speak to their commanding officer, "Sir, do you FullMetal will be okay? He looked really upset."

Roy turned from his daydreams to look at Hawkeye, "He'll be fine Hawkeye. This auction is for charity, it's not like anybody is going to turn him into a sex slave for the day!" Roy answered cheerfully.

"Yes sir." Hawkeye turned back to her desk and started on her work for the day.

The Auction

Slave Preparation Room

Edward entered a room that had been designated for those participating in the auction. People involved with the auction were calling it the Slave Preparation Room. He did not appreciate the humor of the sick fuck that came up with this shit. As he entered the room he spotted a familiar face with a clip board. Maria Ross appeared to be entering names on a piece of paper, while her partner, another woman who Ed didn't know was handing out what appeared to be packages to the participants.

"Hello FullMetal Sir!" Ross cried seeing the young man before her. He had always been a favorite of hers, like a little brother.

"Hey Ross, did you get roped into this shit as well?" Edward asked, not really waiting for an answer. Ross was a soldier through and through. Ross's partner handed Edward his package, and he walked across the room, to rifle through it, just wanting this fucking ordeal to be over.

"Holy fucking crap! What kind of sick fucking joke is this?" He cried as he opened his package and removed the collar and leash it contained.

"FullMetal, Sir!" Ross came scurrying over to her young commanding officer.

"Damn it Ross, just call me Ed. You slapped the shit out of me when I was sixteen, just use my name already." Edward had lost all semblance of patience.

"Okay, Edward sir, the leash and collar are going to be used to 'show' you during the auction. They can only be taken off at the discretion of your new 'master.'" Ross answered.

"Please just let this day be over already!" Edward screamed as he went to the dressing rooms set up in the back of the room.

The Grand Ballroom

Roy was sitting at one of many tables scattered around the Grand Ballroom that the auction was being held in. He occasionally joined in the conversations of those around him, but his mind was else where. The auction had already begun, but the great Flame alchemist was not paying much attention, he was waiting for the appearance of FullMetal. He glanced briefly at his program, and he knew that it would be Edward's turn in a few moments. He looked around the room, and was a little disconcerted by the fact that ninety percent of those present were men.

Edward Elric was absolutely fucking mortified, and it wasn't even his turn yet. The handlers or the people, who would be showing the slaves had demanded he take his hair down, remove his vest and unbutton his shirt. He would be forced to remove his shirt once he was on the floor. They had placed the collar on his neck, along with the leash. He had been a little shocked by the fact that they locked it with a key. When he asked they had said that the key would be given to the person who bought him. The auctioneer then called his name, and Edward felt his stomach drop to his toes.

At "Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist" Mustang turned sharply and faced the stage.

He drew in his breath as Edward was lead onto the stage wearing trousers, an unbuttoned shirt, collar and leash. The voices around him went silent as he continued to stare at younger alchemist in front of him.

"Slave take off your shirt," the auctioneer demanded. Edward slowly striped off his shirt, his face red and his eyes downcast.

Roy could hardly take his eye off Ed. His body was near perfection, his stomach flat and ripped; his chest was a work of art. The automail did not detract from Edward's shear perfection, rather it complimented it. There were scars of course, but they were insignificant. The silver automail covered almost all of one shoulder and met with the outside of Edward's nipple. Edward continued to hang his head, refusing to look at the audience. Around him, Mustang could hear ragged breathing and looked around him for the first time since Edward had come to the stage.

All the men and the few women present in the room were staring at the young man in front of them with lust in their eyes. Roy became aware of the conversation at the table he was sitting at.

"Oh, that boy is delicious looking. I am going to bid on this one. I want to fuck him raw." Said one distinguished business man, whose name Roy couldn't remember.

By the end of this statement Roy decided that nobody would be buying Edward. This was supposed to be for charity, not a fucking meat market, or whore house. If Roy had known it was going to turn into this, he would not have allowed Edward to be entered into the auction. Roy could only think of one way to get Edward out of this horrible situation. He was going to be the one who bought him.

Buying the FullMetal Alchemist

Grand Ballroom

"Bidding on Edward Elric will begin now" cried the auctioneer, who had quickly become hated by both Edward and Roy.

The crowd began to stir, and the auction became heated. Roy waited until he thought the bidding was almost over. The man who professed he was going to fuck Edward raw and another man across the room were the last two bidders. When the bidding had stalled at 659 dollars, Roy chimed in with "1000 dollars" and quickly earned himself two enemies. The distinguished business man, who almost had bought the FullMetal alchemist for 659 dollars simply glared at Roy, but did not try to outbid him. Edward was declared sold, and was led to Roy by leash.

The handlers demanded that Edward sit at his master's feet, and handed the leash and key to Roy. Edward and Roy both knew that slaves and masters had to stay until the end of the auction, but neither thought it would be so difficult. Edward was not allowed a chair or allowed to put his shirt back on, and sat at Roy's feet for the remainder of the auction. The business man who had attempted to buy him leered at him and licked his lips repeatedly. When Edward was confronted with this, he leaned into Roy's leg and tried to hide his body and face from the disgusting man. The fire and spunk which he was a legend around Central for had disappeared with his humiliation. Edward was grateful that Roy had outbid the man next to him, but was greatly confused as to why he would buy him.

As Roy sat with Edward at his feet, he could feel the boy shivering and wished he could take Edward from this horrible auction. Roy dropped his hand discretely onto Edward's head and began to gently stroke his hair, as the last slave was auctioned off. Edward pressed harder into Roy's leg, his face hidden by Roy's thigh. The flame alchemist could feel Edward's breath through the fabric of his pants and was quickly becoming aroused by it. Hoping that Edward would not notice his raging hard on, he quickly pulled Edward up, when the last slave was declared sold.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Roy mumbled to Edward, and they quickly exited the Grand Ballroom.

When they had reached a nook which afforded them some privacy, Roy pulled off his over coat and military blouse, he then took off his undershirt, while Edward stood staring transfixed by the skin that was being shown to him by his commanding officer. He was still shaking, his breath was ragged and Roy thought that Edward was going to start crying at any moment.

"Little one, lift your arms up." Roy commanded in a soft voice.

Edward glanced up confused, and without his customary anger, until Roy covered the younger alchemist by pulling the shirt over his head, and pulling it down, accidentally touching Edward's nipple on the way down. Both men froze at the touch, Edward going stock still, while Roy's cock went harder than he thought humanely possible.

Both Roy and Edward were silent as the Flame alchemist put his uniform blouse back on. Roy remained silent out of embarrassment, while Edward tried to fight his instincts for the second time that day. He wanted desperately to run his hands up the older mans chest and lick and bite Roy's nipples until the older man was screaming. He knew the man's skin would be slightly salty, and would smell lightly of sulfur and lavender, much like his pants had, when Edward tried to hide his face, by pressing his head into Roy's thigh. While Ed had been on stage, he had been humiliated and slightly scared by the atmosphere in the Grand Ballroom. He had felt like a piece of meat, which was being offered to an unknown predator. When he had heard his commanding officer's voice bidding on him, relief was not his first reaction. Pure unadulterated lust was. Edward wanted Roy to dominate him, to master him. Roy was the only person who never backed down from Edward and that in it's self had earned him his respect. Shame was his second dominate emotion; he had an erection while standing on a stage being stared at by close to a thousand people. Relief was the third emotion he remembered feeling while being led to his new master.

Roy looked at Edward, who seemed to be shocked into silence by the events of the past two hours, and said,

"Edward, I am so sorry I made you do that. I honestly did not know it was going to turn in to something like that. I thought it was all in good fun."

Edward gazed up at Roy with somewhat shell shocked eyes.

"Its okay, Mustang, I know you wouldn't have sent me if you knew it was going to be a meat market."

Roy, who was greatly relieved that FullMetal had believed him and apparently did not blame him for what might have happened, hugged the young man tightly to him before he could think through his actions. Edward folded into Roy's arms, rubbing his nose against the older man's chest while he cried. Roy only frowned, tightened his arms around Ed, and then sat pulling the boy onto his lap. All the while whispering nonsense words to the sobbing alchemist in his lap and rocking him like one might do with a child.

As Edward lay in Roy's lap, he cried for many things, not simply humiliation and relief. He cried for the things he never allowed himself to cry for. Hughes's death, the two years he spent on the other side of the gate, the death of his father, missing the young rocket scientist who had befriended him in Germany, killing Sloth, the homunculus who wore the face of his mother, finally getting his brother's body back from the gate, and the agony of being without Roy. He cried for not protecting Roy, as he should have been there when the older alchemist went up against Pride. Edward finally exhausted himself with his tears and fell asleep in the lap of the love of his life.

Roy felt Edward go limp in his arms, and he studied his sleeping face, and fell in love with the young man all over again. He stood up slowly, careful not to jar the sleeping alchemist in his arms. Roy covered him with his jacket and swiftly carried Edward to his office. He dismissed his office subordinates, who were staring, before settling down on his office coach. Roy was exhausted by the events of the day and soon fell asleep with Edward on his lap.

Owning FullMetal

Roy Mustang's Office

Edward was having the best wet dream of his life. It wasn't as explicit as some in the past, but the sensations were so realistic. He was sitting in Roy's lap, with his legs around his waist. Through his thin trousers he could feel Roy's erection, as he rubbed his own growing erection against the man's stomach. He was licking the older alchemist throat, and could hear him growling softly. He bit down hard on the man's earlobe as his hips gyrated rapidly. Roy's cock was grinding erotically against his ass. Edward wished that they were naked in his dream, so that he could feel him better, though the friction the pants provided was delightful.

Roy woke up to sharp teeth biting his sensitive earlobe and to a growing problem in his pants. Never one to wake up quickly, it took him a moment to fully comprehend what was happening. Edward was rubbing his surprisingly large cock against Roy's stomach, and alternating between sucking on his throat and earlobe.

In his dream, Edward had decided to take care of the irritating clothing that was keeping him from touching Roy's chest and stomach. He began to unbutton Roy's shirt, and was only half way done, before rearing down to lick and nibble on a very red nipple. Roy's skin tasted exactly like Edward had imagined. It was slightly salty, and smelled of sulfur and lavender. He nipped harder at the pert nipple and was rewarded with a load moan. Roy's hands were now on his ass, spreading his cheeks through his pants as he encouraged Edward to rub against his stomach faster and harder.

Edward groaned and said out loud, "oh shit ROY, this is the best fucking dream ever. I want you to fuck me so hard…"

It was then that Edward woke up from his very enjoyable "dream." He stared down at the man he was straddling. Roy's shirt was half unbuttoned, his nipples and throat had red love bites covering them, and his hands were on Edward's ass, as though to encourage him to continue what he had been doing. Edward then looked at Roy's face. Roy was watching him with a half lidded eye; there was no hint of disgust or glee on the man's face, just pleasure. Edward then took the biggest risk of his life, (and he takes a lot of risks) and kissed Roy for the first time.

The kiss began very gently and sweetly, both Roy and Edward taking the time to enjoy the feel of the other's mouth. Roy began to gently nibble on the corner of Edward's mouth, before moving to suck lightly on his lower lip. He asked with a gentle pressure of his tongue at the seam of Edward's lips to be allowed in. Edward graciously allowed this intrusion, and moaned softly at how wonderful it felt. Upon hearing Edward's moan, Roy began his exploration of Ed's mouth, as the man sucked on his tongue, he thought Edward tasted like wild honey, and it was driving him insane. He encouraged Edward to do the same to his mouth, by shifting the angle of his head, and opening his mouth to allow Ed's tongue to enter and duel with his own. "Roy tastes like cinnamon," was the only thought Edward had before he began to plunge his tongue into Roy's mouth. The kiss grew wildly out of control, as Edward started once again to grind his erection against Roy, and attempted to remove the rest of the shirt which was getting in the way of his exploration of the older alchemist's body. Roy could feel himself losing control of the situation, and he wanted the first time with the man he loved to be in the privacy of his own home.

"Edward, sweetheart lets go to my house and finish this." Roy groaned as he pulled his mouth free.

They were still close enough that a string of salvia connected their mouths together, and it was a very erotic sight. Edward stared at Roy with lust in his molten golden eyes, and nodded slowly. They stood slowly, allowing for blood to flow into their legs, before backing away slowly from each other. Edward was panting lightly at the sight of his commanding officer. Roy looked disheveled in a way Ed had never seen before, and it was driving him mad with lust. Roy had bed head, his military blouse was half unbuttoned, and though it was not tucked into his pants, it could not hide his erection. His lips looked very swollen, as if they had been stung by bees. Roy could not stop staring at Edward, the young man always looked gorgeous, but never as good as he looked now. He was wearing Roy's white undershirt, loose light weight trousers, he was barefoot and wearing a collar and leash. His honey colored hair was loose and disheveled, and his golden eyes were hungry as he stared at Roy's mouth.

"Edward, we have to go now, or I am going to fuck you against the wall." Roy stated with a strained voice.

Once again it seemed like Ed had lost his voice, as he simply nodded at the older man. Edward handed the leash that was still connected to the collar around his neck to Roy and leaned in and began sucking on the man's neck.

"Oh shit, let's go now!" mumbled the great Flame Alchemist, and led his "slave" from the office.

Ownership

Central HQ

It took Edward and Roy awhile to reach Roy's car, as they kept pushing each other against various walls and kissing each other hungrily. Once they reached the car garage, they were confronted by the unpleasant business man who was denied Edward due to Mustang's outrageous bid. He watched angrily from a shadow, as they once again kissed each other passionately and Edward straddling one of Roy's legs, began rocking against the older man, before sneaking up behind them. As distracted as the two lovers were, they were military men, well used to people trying to sneak up behind them.

Roy turned abruptly with Edward behind him, as he confronted the jealous man. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"I want what you stole out from underneath me! I will have him, I will own him" screamed the business man, who was quite enraptured with the golden alchemist in front of him; quite forgetting that the auction was for fundraising purposes, meant to be a fun way to help charity. Roy once again tried to use his body to shield his young lover, but Edward would not let him shield him anymore.

Edward stepped out from behind his lover, running a possessive hand through Roy's disheveled hair said to the man, "You would have never owned me. This man has owned me body, heart and soul for a long time. He still would have owned me, even if you had succeeded in outbidding him. You never would have touched me, you sick fuck." Edward stated as he touched his automail arm, the blade glowing slightly in the muted light.

"I would have killed you before letting you put your disgusting hands on me." Satisfied that his point was made, as the man turned the color of a two old day corpse, Edward turned to his lover, he kissed him gently and said, "Now take me home and fuck me already."

Roy was slightly shocked by Edward's declaration of ownership. He had loved the boy, and now the boy was a man. And now it seems as though the boy had loved him as well. He kissed Ed back, while pulling him away from yet another defused threat and towards the car. He placed Edward in the passenger side seat, and hoped they would make it home in one piece, as Edward could not keep his clever hands to himself (not that Roy wanted him to). Once they had reached Roy's house, Roy resisted the urge to simply pull Edward across the console and fuck him while he sat in the driver's side of the car. Instead he exited the car, and was around the car opening the passenger side door in a blink of an eye. Edward blinked up at him, and handed him the leash, and stepped free of the car.

He rubbed his body against Roy's in an enticing way, then he purred, "Lead the way master."

Roy Mustang's House

Roy's kitten was guarding the front door, when the two alchemists had finally succeeded in figuring out how to put the key in the lock, while being wrapped up in each others arms.

Edward paused at the entrance before Roy pulled slightly on the leash that was still connected to the collar around Ed's neck. "What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked gently to his lover.

Edward stopped staring at the cat, and looked up to meet Roy's obsidian eye, "oh nothing, I just have a feeling I've seen your cat before, somewhere…" answered the young alchemist.

"Hmm, let's talk about my little neko later; there is something we need to continue…" Roy murmured against Edward's ear.

Edward once again purred, "Oh I agree master, let's continue this in your bedroom."

Roy Mustang's Bedroom

Roy was desperate to slow things down. He had waited for so long to have Edward, that it seemed a shame to rush things, now that he had him willingly in his bedroom.

"Hmm, Ed, use your alchemy to make some chains and cuffs that extend from the wall please." Roy asked his "slave."

Edward was panting from need as he complied with his master's request, without asking who was going to be chained to the wall. Roy slowly removed his white undershirt from a very willing blonde. He admired the chains and cuffs Edward made, as they were just what he wanted. He pushed his young lover against the wall, and kissed him deeply, while placing the cuffs around his slender wrists. The chains had enough slack that Edward could still touch him and move around slightly. Edward simply turned his head and looked at how he was now chained to the wall, and smiled. He turned back to the dark haired man and nipped at his throat, which was rapidly becoming one of his favorite places to kiss the older man.

"Oh master, please touch me," he begged in his most persuasive voice.

Roy was never one to keep a person in need waiting, so he complied with his slave's demand. He began to kiss the blonde man in a slow pace. He kept the man from bucking by pressing his body firmly against Edward's, until the younger man was pressed firmly between the wall and well, a rock. Edward moaned as he realized his predicament. His restricted movement meant that he would have to follow Roy's torturous pace. Roy turned his attention from the demanding lips, and trailed them down Edward's neck, kissing and nipping randomly. When he came to the juncture where Ed's automail and flesh were connected, he slowed and lavished kisses and nips along the seam. He tasted Edward's skin and a metallic tang in his mouth. It was an odd taste, but incredibly erotic.

Nobody but Winry had ever touched his automail so much, and it was driving Edward crazy. When Winry worked on it, it was painful and irritating, but with Roy lavishing love on what he had always considered an ugly piece of metal, his body began to melt. He wrapped one flesh leg and one automail leg around Roy's waist as he struggled to remain upright. Roy quickly disengaged from kissing this particular juncture; he unwound Edward's legs from around his waist. Edward began to whimper in need as the much needed contact was taken away.

"Shh my love; be patient." Roy whispered to his lover as he stripped Edward of his trousers and boxers.

Edward now stood completely naked in front of his fully clothed lover. Roy looked up and smiled at Ed's exclamation as his erection was freed from its confinement. He then straightened and stepped back between the young alchemist's legs, reaching down and wrapping them around his waist once more. Edward groaned as the new sensation of rubbing his engorged cock against the rough texture of Roy's pants. He laid his head back against the wall as he rocked wildly against his lover.

"Roy, oh please take your shirt off, so I can feel your skin, oh please Master…" Edward begged, desperate for more contact with the man he had dreamed of for so long.

"Of course love." Roy whispered, he grinded his hips against the naked man chained to his wall, bracing him so that he would not lose his balance as he began to unbutton the shirt which his lover wanted gone.

One look at Roy's well defined chest and flat abs, Edward decided that at the first free moment, he was going to burn all of the Flame alchemist's shirts. So that such a masterpiece could not be hidden ever again. Roy once again leaned his upper body against Edward, so he could resume what he was doing, before he was so delightfully interrupted, but gasped at the delightful touch of cool automail on his skin.

Edward, upon hearing the gasp attempted to pull back, mumbling "sorry, I know that it feels kind of odd…" while blushing hotly.

"Oh gods Edward, it doesn't feel odd, it feels so good against my hot skin." Roy moaned, leaning forward so he came into contact with it once more.

"I use to imagine what it would feel like wrapped around me, and how your automail hand would feel cupping my balls and touching my cock, and it is so much more than I ever imagined." Roy whispered to his suddenly shy lover.

"I love your body, all of it." Roy continued to whisper hotly in Edward's ear. Edward groaned loudly and wrapped his chained arms more tightly around his lover's neck.

Completing the Purchase

Roy Mustang's Bedroom

Seven minutes later

Edward figured he must be in heaven, if there really was such a place. He had always dismissed the idea of heaven as a stupid idea, but now he was seriously reconsidering his stance on its existence. He was completely naked, chained loosely to a wall wearing a collar and leash…this in itself might have been embarrassing if not for the dark haired man who had Edward's weeping cock in his mouth. Roy had been down there for an eternity, and Ed was dying a slow sweet death, as he moaned and cried and begged for Roy to suck him harder.

Roy himself was enjoying himself immensely, as he ran his tongue around the head of Edward's cock, occasionally slipping his tongue into the slit which was leaking. He could feel Edward's legs shaking, and his shivering as he bucked helplessly into Roy's mouth. Roy had his hands braced against Edwards hips lightly, so that he could move his hips, but could not shove his erection all the way down Roy's throat. Roy gently cupped Ed's heavy sac, massaging gently, as his tongue slowly traced the thick vein which ran down the underside of his shaft. At the onslaught of pleasure, Edward screamed loudly, as his back arched and he spewed cum into Roy's willing mouth. Roy swallowed all of Ed's essence and sucked gently on his shaft, until it was completely soft.

Edward was leaning heavily against the wall; his chains and Roy's body the only things keeping him standing. As he recovered from the mind blowing orgasm, he slowly realized that Roy hadn't had any relief, as he could feel his erection through the trousers that the Flame alchemist was still wearing. Ed slowly sank to his knees in front of Roy, the chains drawing tight, and restricting the movement of his arms. He began to lick and nibble on Roy's cock through the course fabric of his pants. Roy threw his head back and moaned at the unexpected sensation of getting head with his pants still on. When the wet fabric and the friction it created became too much, he gently disengaged Edward's mouth, and stepped back away from the very horny man. Ed groaned at the loss of contact, and slowly stood to face his lover.

"Edward, I want you to turn and face the wall. Brace your arms, spread your legs and stick your hot ass in the air." Roy demanded of his willing slave, waiting to see if Edo did as he asked before turning to find the lube in his nightstand.

Edward complied silently; always eager to try whatever it was this man desired him to do. The chains binding his arms criss crossed in front of him as he turned to face the wall, he rested his hot face against the cold bindings, as he silently waited for Mustang to return. When he felt a hot tongue trailing down his spine, he arched his back into the touch, demanding more. Edward felt Roy lapping at the small of his back as the older man knelt behind him. Confused the young state alchemist turned his head to see what it was Roy was doing, when he felt that same hot tongue suddenly thrust into his ass. He screamed at the sensation, and almost collapsed. Roy moaned through his ministrations, his tongue mimicking what his cock needed so badly to do. Edward was so tight, and hot that it was driving Mustang crazy. Edward had screamed himself hoarse in his desperate need, his hips thrusting back into Roy's tongue as he tried to get the man's tongue deeper into his body.

Roy suddenly realized he didn't want his first time with Edward, to be against the wall in his bedroom, he wanted his love in his bed, under him. He slowly pulled his thrusting tongue out of Edward. He stood slowly, leaning against Ed's back he slowly undid the chains binding the younger man to the wall. He picked up the leash and slowly pulled Edward around, and on shaky legs lead him to the bed.

Edward was confused at the sudden change in tempo. He had been so sure that Roy would fuck him against the wall, and while being a closet romantic, he had been quite willing to forgo his first time in a bed, as long as Roy continued to do what he had been doing. Edward gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, while Mustang tried to calm his erratic breathing. Ed realized for the first time as he watched his lover watch him, that his hands were once again free and he could touch Roy. He slowly ran his hands up the well defined torso in front of him, feeling a primal satisfaction in the marks he had left earlier. Roy was marked as his, and when those marks faded, he would once again brand this man as his; until Roy tired of him. As Roy stood in front of Edward, as though in a trance, Ed slowly removed the black haired man's pants and boxers which had yet to be taken off. Ed drank in the sight of Roy full naked for the first time. His body was beautiful and if Ed didn't touch within the next five seconds, he felt as though he would die. He slowly leaned forward and licked the hollow space at Roy's hip, relishing the salty taste of his skin.

Roy finally broke under the gentle touch of his lover; he roughly pushed Edward until the younger man was on his back looking up at him, with a small smile. As though sensing the older man's hesitation and need, Edward slowly began to stroke his erection while staring at his handsome lover. While his flesh hand was busy, his cold metal hand slowly traveled from his waist, trailing up to his nipple. The golden haired alchemist moaned at the familiar sensation; cold metal rubbing his overheated skin. Roy groaned loudly at the unexpected peepshow which Ed was providing him with. As he watched Edward slowly stroke himself, he began to prepare himself with the oil, gritting his teeth at the urge to simply finish this round with mutual masturbation. As though reading his thoughts, Edward was once again sitting as he replaced Roy's slowly stroking hands with his own.

"Roy, I need you now. I have masturbated so many times with your image in my mind. I want the real thing." Edward moaned, shaking in his desperation.

Roy, who was blown away by this statement, merely nodded before following his young lover onto the bed. He upturned the bottle of oil onto Edward's toned abdomen. He slowly began to rub the oil down his body, coating not only Edward but his own hands. As he slowly stroked Edward's erection, he slipped one oiled finger into the cleft between his young lover's checks, slowly teasing the puckered entrance. When Edward arched particularly hard he slipped his finger into the virginal entrance. Edward gasped at the slight pain which accompanied the finger, before rocking hard against the hand. Soon the pain was replaced with only pleasure, and Roy inserted a second finger. He allowed Ed to relax before scissoring his young lover in preparation. His fingers brushed against a soft bundle of nerves which had Edward screaming and thrusting his body against the Roy's hand in desperation. Roy removed his fingers and slowly positioned himself between the flesh and metal legs. Edward reached up and jerked Roy down to him, as he fiercely kissed his commanding officer. The Flame alchemist slowly inserted his head into the entrance, hissing at the tight heat he was experiencing, but braced to stop if the pain became too much for the younger man to handle. Edward gasped at the intrusion, before thrusting his hips up to meet his older lover, fully embedding Roy's cock into himself. Edward bit his lip in pain and pleasure as his lover stared down at him in shock. Only when the golden eyed man nodded did the Roy began to move slowly. When he hit the bundle of nerves from before, Edward once again screamed loudly, wrapping his mismatched legs around the older man's hips, before demanding that Roy move faster and harder. Roy pulled back slowly, his head barely in, before plunging back into the hot tight entrance. Because of the hard, fast pace, Roy was forced to brace himself, so Edward desperately grabbed hold of his leaking erection and began to stroke himself roughly, never wanting it to end, but desperate for release at the same time. When he finally reached the end of his limits, he mewed Roy's name, spewing cum all over the older man's abdomen and his own chest. Watching Edward's eyes as he came apart at the seams was Roy's undoing as he followed the younger man into oblivion, filling the inexperienced man with his release.

Both men panted heavily as they lay suspended in a wet embrace, the wet creamy substance that was Ed's release cooling rapidly between them. Roy rolled them over, so that without loosing body contact, he was no longer crushing the younger man. Edward cuddled closer, nuzzling the older man's neck before laying his head down on his chest, his fingers gently stroking the sweating chest beneath him. As they lay there, both in the place they never thought they would have the chance to be, they talked. About their dreams, about the past and the failures they regretted and the people that they missed. Their whispers accentuated with petting strokes and light kisses, they fell into the night, for the first time in a long time, content.


End file.
